pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Shall Be Brighten *Yu-Gi-Oh Mark 101 Series Finale* Part Two
Flain LP 850 King Nixel LP 4000 King Nixel: Seems to me that you have no chance of winning, and I'll be taking over Mixel Land. Overlord: Actually, we'll be taking over Mixel Land! We had a deal, King Nixel! I would take half of Mixel Land, and you take the other half. King Nixel: Well, with our power and force combined, we'll crush you and your little team. I activate the equip spell Autonomous Action Unit. I have to pay 1500 Life Points. King Nixel LP 4000 ↔ LP 2500 Then, I get to special summon a monster from your Graveyard to my side of the field, and equip with this spell. I think I'll summon Number 49. Number 49: Fortune Time ATK 400 DEF 900 And I'll activate its special ability. Whenever it's my turn, I gain 500 Life Points. And I'll equipped it with Bashing Shield. This monster gains 1500 Attack Points whenever it's my turn. Number 49 ATK 400 ↔ ATK 1900 King Nixel LP 2500 ↔ LP 3000 I think I'll end my turn! Your move! Flain: I draw! I summon Biofalcon in Defense Mode. I also summon Chronomaly Golden Jet in Defense Mode. I overlay these two monsters to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Bujintei Tsukuyomi. Bujintei Tsukuyomi ATK 1800 DEF 2300 King Nixel: Only 1800 Attack Points? Heh. It's not enough to defeat my Evilswarm OR my Fortune Time. Flain: I summon Armored Zombie in DEF Mode. Armored Zombie ATK 1500 DEF 0 King Nixel: Look whose IQ's been dropping, during his break as a duelist..... Flain: I'll also summon Beast of the Pharaoh in ATK mode. I overlay both these monsters to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut. Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut ATK 2100 DEF 1000 Flain: Chrononaut, attack Number 49! King Nixel LP 3000 ↔ LP 2800 I think I'll end my turn. King Nixel LP 2800 ↔ LP 3300 King Nixel: Evilswarm, attack Chrononaut! AND END THIS DUEL!! Flain: I activate the spell card Book Of Moon. It switches the mode of your monster, to DEF mode. And it will be face-down. King Nixel: CURSE YOU, FLAIN! Luckily, I'll just activate the continuous trap card Aegis of Gaia. I gain 3000 Life Points every turn I get. LP 3300 ↔ LP 6300 Oh, and I'll activate the continuous trap Bottomless Shifting Sand. At the end of your every turn, the monster with the highest ATK points on your side of the field is destroyed. So, it looks you can't beat me, "champion". Flain: Of course, I can! I'll just activate the counter trap Jolt Counter. And you can say good-bye to your trap cards. King Nixel: GRRR! I end my turn.....! LP 6300 ↔ LP 3300 Flain: I draw! I summon Abaki in ATK mode. And then, I'll also summon Absorbing Kid from the Sky. I overlay both monsters to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Lavalval Chain. Lavalval Chain ATK 1800 DEF 1000 I activate three equip spells: Axe of Fools, Axe of Despair and Bashing Shield. Lavalval Chain ATK 1800 ↔ ATK 4800 Lavalval Chain, attack Evilswarm! King Nixel LP 3300 ↔ LP 2050 Flain: TIME TO END THIS DUEL FINALLY! I activate another equip spell Black Pendant. Bujintei Tsukuyomi ATK 1800 ↔ ATK 2300 THIS IS FOR ALL OF MIXEL LAND, AND THE PEOPLE THAT LIVE THERE! BUJINTEI, ATTACK KING NIXEL DIRECTLY!!! King Nixel: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!! LP 2050 ↔ LP 0 Flain WIN Dark Sonic: Yes, HE WON!! Flain: Don't worry, guys. I'll get you out of there. *everyone runs out to freedom* Flain's Phone: Message from Maximum Mixel. Maximum Mixel: Flain, you have shown real courage and perservance, during your time as a duelist. King Nixel has finally been defeated, now everything will go back in harmony. You will now be relieved of your position. You may now go home. Flain: Thank you, Maximum Mixel. Well, I'm gonna miss you, guys. Tails Doll, Sonic.EXE, Dark Sonic, Rodney and Fender. I wouldn't have defeated King Nixel, without your support and perservance, always trying your best. Like me. We sure had some great times together. But now, it's farewell, everyone. Rodney: So long, Flain! We'll miss you too. Dark Sonic: Farewell, Flain. Until we meet again. Flain: Bye guys! I'm sure we'll meet again sometime. *Flain goes into portal* THE END